


Home For The Holidays

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [42]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her boyfriend Sonny was coming home for the holidays and Sam was electrified at the thought of seeing him. He had been gone for six months, a long six months in her opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home For The Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing!

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Home For The Holidays  
Characters: Sam McCall and Sonny Corinthos  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Sonny Corinthos  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: Her boyfriend Sonny was coming home for the holidays and Sam was electrified at the thought of seeing him. He had been gone for six months, a long six months in her opinion.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 232

Word used: Electrified

Drabble #42: Home For The Holidays

Her boyfriend Sonny was coming home for the holidays and Sam was electrified at the thought of seeing him. He had been gone for six months, a long time in her opinion.

She quickly showered, dressed, and then waited on the porch for Sonny to get home. Tonight she was going to propose, and Sam hoped he would say yes.

The sight of her boyfriend's limo in her driveway made Sam smile. She left the porch, and then stood beside his door when he opened it. No words were needed as they kissed.

When the kiss ended and they finally pulled back, Sam smiled. "We're having dinner at Jason's tonight and I have a surprise for you." When he tried to get her to spill it, she shook her head.

"Nope, let's just go." So they got into the limo and went to Jason's house. Once they arrived, they got out of the limo. Sam remained standing by the limo, as Sonny headed for the porch.

Sonny turned back around when he realized Sam wasn't following him. "Sam, what's wrong?" he asked and walked back over to her a moment later.

Sam smiled. "Before we go inside, there's something I want to ask you. Will you marry me?"

Sonny laughed happily. "When you ask me like that, how can I refuse?" They kissed and then went inside to spend time with their best friend and his family.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews!


End file.
